


Green Eyed God

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom!Chuck, F/M, Hair Pulling, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Spanking, Whipping, belt, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty Dancing with Sam leads to a punishment from Chuck.</p><p>For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed God

You had just finished up a case and were at the bar with Sam and Dean. You had a boyfriend and didn’t really feel like being at a sleazy dive bar where all the guys hit on you but you hadn’t felt like arguing with the boys about it.

“Hey baby how you doing?” Some drunk slurs at you. He was semi attractive but not your type and you already had Chuck what more could you need.

“Fine.” You mutter annoyed. Sam and Dean were over at the bar flirting it up whilst you sat in the back alone at a table. You knew Chuck would be pissed if he knew you were at a bar unattended. He threw a tantrum every time you went to a bar period.

“Wanna have some fun?” He asks putting his hand on your arm. Dean turns around and sees what's going on and the bastard starts laughing. Sam on the other hand being the gentleman he is walks up and saves you. 

“Hey sweetheart wanna dance?” You nod and takes Sam’s hand. In no time the two of you are grinding on each other like always. Not sexual just fun. You and Sam always do this.

“Get off of her.” You hear a familiar voice growl. Oh shit. Chuck must’ve sensed you unease and come to see what was wrong.

“Chuck calm down. We’re just dancing.” You try to explain as you walk over to him and place a hand on his check. He snaps his fingers and your at your shared room at the Bunker.

“It looked like more than that baby girl.” Chuck says moving into Dom mode.

“Daddy I promise we were just having fun. I belong to you Daddy and only you.” You whisper in his ear.

“Princess you broke a few rules tonight. First you go to a bar, then dancing with Sam. You know you're only supposed to go to bars if I’m around.” Chuck rattles off the broken rules and you listen and know what’s coming is gonna hurt bad.

“So two major rules broken. I think five with the belt is appropriate. Don’t you?” You whimper in response. You know you’ve earned it but you still hate the belt.

“Baby girl I want you to count ok?” He asks as he positions you face down on the bed. He ties your hands and ankles to the bedposts.

“Yes Daddy.” You feel Chuck caress your backside gently with the belt. 

SLAP 

“One Daddy.” You whimper at the sting of the belt on your skin.

“Good girl.” He praises. He gently rubs a hand on your ass.

SLAP 

“Two Daddy.” You moan as you feel Chuck slip a finger into your sopping wet hole. 

“Such a good girl. So wet for me princess.” He pulls out his finger. 

SLAP 

“Three Daddy.” You feel Chuck’s pointer finger circle your puckered hole.

“Maybe I should fuck your tight little ass.” You moan at the thought.

“But not tonight. I just wanna fuck that sweet little pussy. Wanna feel you come all over my cock.” He whispers in your ear.

SLAP 

“Four Daddy.” 

SLAP 

“Five Daddy.”

“Good girl.” He snaps his fingers untying you from the bed. “Hands and knees.” He commands. You smile at the thought of Chuck taking you from behind. 

“Are you sorry?” He asks as he lines up behind you.

“Yes Daddy I’m so sorry.” You really mean it.

He thrusts hard into you. You moan lowly. His hands grab your hips tight and he thrusts relentlessly in and out off you.

“Who’s are you?” He asks as he pulls your hair forcing you to look up at him. He pounds into your soaked pussy hitting your g-spot over and over again. 

“Yours Daddy. All yours.” You moan out. Chuck’s hands grip your hips so tight you know you’ll have bruises for a week but you don’t care.

He slips a hand down to your clit. In fast, hard circles he rubs it. 

“CHUCK!” You cry as you fall apart around him. His hands hold you up as he spills his seed inside you.

“Y/N!” He screams as he pounds into you through his orgasm. He pulls out and falls down next to you.

“I love you baby girl.” Chuck whispers as he pulls you onto his chest. Holding you tight. He presses a gentle kiss to your forehead.

“I love you too Chuck. I’m sorry I made you jealous.” You say as you nuzzle your face into his neck.

“It’s ok. You took your punishment so well princess.” He praises.

You let out a loud yawn. And Chuck lets out a low throaty laugh.

“Sleep now baby girl.” He commands gently.

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.


End file.
